The Elifas Heresy
Intro The Elifas Heresy was a time of great turmoil in the Eternal Crusade Chaos community, and would bring consequences which would shape the game itself. It is the tale of Lord Elifas, the birth of his Arkhona's Chosen and his ascension to the rank of Warmaster of Chaos. The Elifas Heresy can be considered the end of the Great Crusade and the beginning of the Times of 30k. A recipe for heresy In the times of old, during the Great Crusade, Elifas was a young officer of the Sons of Lorgar guild, the Word Bearers guild and possibly the oldest Chaos guild of Arkhona. The guild was once huge, but due to its leader's lack of activity it had decreased to around 70 actually active marines. Elifas was charismatic, active and most of all... ambitious. For quite some time while Lord Sharr, the SoL leader, was mostly absent, Elifas was leading the guild's operations, ralling the marines, promoting the guild and recruiting, and creating ties with Chaos leaders such as Sigvald of the Lash of Loesh (LASH) as well. Elifas was also russian and this enabled him to communicate with the large russian Caelestium Project -CSM-'' guild, and in time gain their respect. At some point though, Elifas and his followers inside the Sons of Lorgar started to develop a sense of elitism, and later started to promote it. Elifas was also the one being contacted if someone wanted to join the guild, and was the one the other Chaos Lords were speaking with. This was because Lord Sharr was still mostly inactive. Perhaps the lord of the Word Bearers intended to use his officer Elifas to manage the guild for him, but then things got out of hand. Alea iacta est One day Lord Sharr posted a long message in front of everyone, giving Elifas an ultimatum. He accused him of over-stepping his authority by having new recruits and guilds leaders contact him instead of Lord Sharr himself, he spoke against his promoting of elitism and his attitude, and demanded him to cease immediately and post a formal apology, or he would be kicked from the guild. Elifas's followers were enraged, and as cries of '''Death to the false lord!' were being uttered they stated that they would follow him anywhere he'd decide to take this. And so, independence was declared; he became Lord Elifas, and created the Arkhona's Chosen guild. His goal, to make this guild the most powerful and skilled one of all Arkhona, a guild made only for the best. Around half of the Sons of Lorgar joined the heresy (and among them were basically all of the guild's most skilled marines). The newly born guild was also joined by part of the loyalist russian guild AEGIS and by its leader EvLTimE who had bonded with Elifas before and had started to support the idea of elitism. Lord Elifas immediately gained the support of the Lash of Loesh (the Emperor's Children guild), ''the Lords of Arkhona (the Night Lords guild), the Caelestium Project guild, the Heralds of the Thirteen (a small Black Legion guild)'' and later on of the Scions of Magnus (the Thousand Sons guild), ''the Siegebearers (the Iron Warriors guild) the newly-born Alpha Legion guild'' and the Obviously Perfect (the Chaos french guild). The isolated Sons of Lorgar would see another half of their already halved members become inactive and would fall from glory. Ascension With his incredibly powerful guild as spearhead of the Chaos faction and his highly respected and supported position in the Chaos community Lord Elifas would eventually ascend to the rank of Warmaster of Chaos. It would be him to create the Eye of Terror and the Chaos Lords Council' ''' in which he sat as the de-facto leader, and by his word would the great ''Black Crusades events be organized. 375230_screenshots_2016-02-20_00053.jpg|Elifas and his followers 375230_screenshots_2016-02-28_00009.jpg|Elifas ascends to become Lord Elifas of the Arkhona's Chosen 375230_screenshots_20160623223544_1.jpg|The Arkhona's Chosen are born 375230_screenshots_20160817220204_1.jpg|The AC stacking Sons of Lorgar skulls during the heresy